Uncle Dearest
by poohxebony
Summary: A young girl suffers a great deal of abuse from her alcoholic and crazed uncle. Having little will of wanting to live, she turns to the one website where her 'grievance shall be avenged'. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

She's been staring at the ceiling in her lonesome bedroom for half an hour now. Her once sparkling emerald eyes were full of deep thoughts and unsurprising sadness, hating yet another day. The only movement coming from her stiff body underneath the covers was her calm breathing, her chest rising up and down slowly. Despite it being 12:30am, she was unable to sleep. How could she anyway? The unhappiness she has to endure prevents her from doing so. It prevents her to dream a world of her own, a world where everything was right and peacemaking like how it used to be. If she was to close her eyes and dream forever, she would never wake up to another day in the real world.

Especially since she knew that _he _still exists.

Life didn't use to be this cruel for fifteen-year-old Midori Watanabe. She used to be a happy person. In the past, life itself was something that an innocent child didn't need to worry about, especially when she had all the love and comfort to make her feel complete. Life wasn't such a battle to fight with physically, mentally, and emotionally. Being the carefree, optimistic little girl she once was, the only thing Midori needed to worry about was to feel the warm welcoming arms of her loving parents. And she certainly had all of that since the day she was born.

Oh how she cherished them. The thought of her mother's soft chocolate brown eyes, gentle touch, and angelic smile brought Midori to awe. Her mother, Yasashii, was the perfect example of a strong and humble woman to grow up to be. No other woman was capable of providing the same type of nurture as she did, yet alone being entitled as a 'saint'. At least, that's what Midori always thought of her to be. As for her father, Kosuke, she couldn't be any prouder to have a strong, devoted man as a father. He showed nothing but pure protectiveness and admiration in his eyes for the woman he loved and his precious daughter. It was no question on whether he would kill anyone who dares to threaten his family. He showed such guidance behind his sky blue eyes and handsome features. Her father was the ideal man that Midori would want to marry and spend the rest of her days. A king that would protect and love his queen.

But alas, all good things had to come to an end after all. When Midori was ten, her parents suffered a brutal car accident one fateful rainy night. They were just coming from their date at the movies for some quality time together. As soon as Midori heard the news from her babysitter and police, her entire world shattered. Everything that she had loved, everything that was important to her, vanished in a blink of an eye. She never imagined how the weight of the world would crash down on her shoulders in such an early, tender age. Without her parents, she couldn't survive alone. On that unforgettable night, a part of her died from the car accident as well. In fact, she even stopped talking to anyone, being lost in a trance of grief. Midori knew she was alone forever, no matter who took her in and loved her their own way. Until her aunt from her father's side came along….but only for a short while.

Shino was a wise and compassionate woman, always helping her family the best way she could without regrets. This was why she welcomed Midori with open and reassuring arms at the funeral. Although Shino knew that Midori loved and adored her as her aunt, she also understood that the girl would still act isolated towards her. The poor child was in a loss for words, after all. But that didn't stop Shino to take her in not only as her niece, but a daughter. For five good years, Shino had earned Midori's love and trust. People would say that she was second place when it came to comparing her and Midori's mother as a 'saint'. Nonetheless, Shino was an amazing woman in her own way. Because of this, Midori believed a single light came back in her life again.

But there was just one problem; despite Shino being a 'miracle aunt', it was a shame how she ended up marrying someone that was a 'not so miracle uncle'. In other words, Midori had to also put up with a horrific man that she'd grown to despise by the day.

Ryuji Moeruhi was a spiteful and cold-hearted human being. The middle aged man obviously hated everyone, including his own wife, and especially children. That made Midori his strong disliking from the moment she stepped foot into their home. He didn't want Shino to go along with the adoption process in the first place, for she was no kin to him. However, Shino stood her own ground through and through. Many people questioned on how a strong woman like her ended up with an ungrateful bastard like him. In many ways, Shino actually saved Midori from her abusive and crazed uncle, whether or not she saw it that way. As long as she had some kind of warm comfort from the arms of a good person, Midori had high spirits left to be the bright and lively person she could be. As long as she survived junior and high school, she had some hope of a future that would make her happy again.

But fate decided to play games with her again. Just last year, her poor Aunt Shino had passed away from an inevitable flu, growing extremely weak and helpless. Once again, Midori's world had crumbled. Oh why death loved mocking her, she didn't know. But having Aunt Shino vanquished from the world officially made her life a real living hell. This leads her to where she is now.

The constant screams… the physical and verbal abuse… the fear and disgust of coming home from a long day of school…the vigor and perverted behavior…this was life Midori was forced to live in now, all in one year. And she doesn't know how much she could take. The thought of living with the despicable man makes her blood boil with rage if not reaping in tears. Midori ask herself everyday why she was being punished so. Was it really punishment? Was she meant to be a magnet of despair and loneliness whatever life brings her?

Whatever the answers to her miserable life, Midori just wanted it all to go away. She wanted to be free from the pain, the cruelty of reality. She wanted to go back in time and relive the magical moments with her parents and aunt—and stop time right then and there so it can repeat itself before the nightmares could begin. Unfortunately, she knew that wasn't possible. Life isn't a fairy tale. She might as well be a part of the harsh truth too.

Suddenly, the unpleasant sounds of heavy footsteps erupt up the stairs, coming closer to her room. It was the footsteps of a frightening and raging man. She closed her eyes and sighed sadly, mentally shedding a tear. But she refused to let the tears fall for real, for crying was always expected out of fear. Instead, she bravely prepared herself for one of her uncle's 'greetings' when coming home from a long day of work. That was one reason why she stayed up. It was always like this.

The bedroom door swung open fiercely. There stood Ryuji, a tall grim man wearing a glaring and monstrous expression. His winkled face was filled with years of scowling marks, signifying him as an angry person. His grey-black eyes stared hideously at Midori, who stared back with sad but composed green eyes. As she continued staring at him, she immediately noticed the awkward stance he had while standing by the doorway. A visible white bottle of sake was placed in his right shaky hand, being half- empty. Aside from his uncoordinated mannerisms, Ryuji even reeked strongly of hard sake. There was no mistake about it; he was drunk. Being out the whole day and night until 12:30 drinking was one of his best traits. He only did this on Friday nights, since he was off work for the rest of the weekend. If only the bastard would lose his way home and never show his face again. But Midori knew that would never happen, and she definitely knew not to say that out loud if she didn't want more than just red bruises from smacks across the face.

Slowly, Ryuji stumbled clumsily in her room, still glaring at her. Midori remained still and composed in her bed, her emerald orbs following every move as he walked toward her. As much as Ryuji hated to admit it, her bravery towards him infuriated him more. He wanted to see the young girl crumble in shame and despair, maker her curl into a ball of disgrace in a corner. He was pissed off enough that he had to carry the responsibilities for her ever since Shino died. The very thought just made him hate his wife even more. Every time he glanced at the teen girl, his mind was full of devious hatefulness. If he couldn't have a life of his own satisfaction, he sure as hell wasn't about to let Midori have one.

When Ryuji stood in front of Midori, he leaned forward, making her have a good look of his disgusting and mean face. He then lifted his hand and yanked the ends of her medium length light brown hair. Midori almost winched but kept her cool, since she was also used to this. The next part was the usual drunken speeches of her worthlessness. "Everywhere I look, every time I step foot into my own home, I know _you _are here…..", Ryuji slurred slowly, his breath wreaking a foul odor of alcohol and cigarettes. Midori stared straight at the room, her head tilted to the side. She didn't bother to shift her eyes at his direction. She could still sense the mad man glaring right through her. Still holding onto her hair and holding the sake bottle with the other, Ryuji took another quick sip and swallowed greedily. His uneasy breathing was loud and rash, struggling to keep his balance by the bed.

"It just never ends, does it? The working, the worrying, the caring….it just never ends…. DOES IT!", Ryuji raised his voice louder this time, now gripping Midori's cheeks and turning her head around to face him. Midori still remained calm, not daring to say a word. It would all be over in a few minutes. He would give her a smacking or two, then retire to his own bedroom and call it a night. How pitiful; to even memorize abuse procedures by heart, as if it was a weekly schedule. For her, it was twenty-four seven. Would the nightmare ever end?

He starts to slab her good and hard, pulling her hair more to the point of almost dragging her off the bed. Every hit Midori took, she held her tears of pain and agony. She refused to cry, absolutely refused. No way was she about to let him have what little pride she had left. Although, there were moments when she used to think whether staying strong was a waste of time. It definitely hasn't changed anything to make matters better so far. So she didn't know why she continues to be brave. Perhaps small voices of her memories tell her to do so, memories of her parents teaching her the value of strength so long ago. But at times like this, her way of tolerance was slowly killing her.

Ryuji continued smacking her three more times, then stopped and looked down at her still collected expression. He grew angrier when not tracing a single spec of fear or apology behind the newly pink bruised face. Snarling under his throat, he released her and pointed a shaky finger at her. "Damn you! Damn you to hell, you little brat bitch! Why did you have to come here? Why did you had to be born in the first god damn place?", he shouted. His finger still pointed at Midori as he struggled to keep himself from collapsing on the carpet floor. Ryuji's heartless eyes grew heavy with exhaustion, his lids ready to close on its own. Midori rubbed her cheeks, not giving him an answer, and still wore her same normal expression. After a few minutes, Ryuji gave a loud yawn and stumbled back to the doorway. Before he left, he glanced back at Midori, glaring at her a final time with a snort. "Heh….you make me sick", he grumbled and exited the room.

Midori waited until she heard the slam of his bedroom door. Sighing again, she got up and went to the bathroom across from her. Examining herself in the mirror, she took a rag and wetted it with hot water, trying her best to sooth the stinging pain from the powerful slap. She held it against her face for a short while, and then washed her face again. She headed back to her room and closed the door gently, crawling back into her warm bed. Inside, Midori didn't felt warm, or secure underneath the comfortable blanket. If only 'Uncle Dearest' knew just how wrong he was when thinking she was so brave and strong-when honestly, she's crying every single second. Oh pitiful soul. "Something has to be done", Midori whispered to herself before falling into a deep sleep. "I must stop him".

But how?

* * *

**END NOTE: **I really hope this chapter was not too long to lose your interest. I promise you, this isn't like your ordinary teen drama abuse type of story. So please don't start thinking this is another boo-hoo sad motion picture XD. It's gonna get better and more twistedly intense in the next three more chapters. For anyone who has seen Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo (which I highly recommend you watch), you would understand that this is going to turn out as a horror fic.

By the way, I just want to thank some of my good fanfic pals that continue to support and inspire me to write, despite my long absence: **Blueberry Absnith, PoisonxLilly,** **AnimeOtaku,** **Rima-Touya Rose, iRawrTera, XxDark-maiden201xX,** and last but not least, my good buddy **KayTester!** Thanks for always being a kickass author with your creativities and supporting me all the way. It's always an hour working with ya. The same goes for everyone else too. And if I've missed thanking everyone else who also read and review my works, my sincerest apologies. Just please know that I'm grateful to all my audiences. You know who you people are ;). Until next chappy, peace out! ^ . ^


	2. Chapter 2

Staying at home with Ryuji all day over the weekend was basically suicide. Fortunately for Midori, she had her best friend in her life, even at unfortunate times like this. Hanging out at Yaya Hayate's house every day after school was her sanctuary. It was her only ticket to escape from her hellhole home, even if it was for a short time. After all, it wasn't like Ryuji gave a damn whether or not Midori would return home—dead or alive under any circumstances. As shameful as it sounded, she wouldn't expect it any other way coming from a despicable man like him. All the more reason why she felt no guilt or regret disappearing all day and making him worry about her absence whatsoever. She always hoped she'd come home and found him dead from a heart attack or something.

Besides, Midori was certain he'll come in her room tonight for another one of his drunken 'greetings'….

So without hesitation, Midori immediately got out of bed and started the day as soon as she opened her eyes that morning. Once she finished brushing her teeth, washing her face, and brushing her soft brown hair, she rechecked her bruised cheek where Ryuji smacked her last night. The bruise was still noticeable, but not as red and burning anymore. Midori put some healing ointment on her cheeks so it would recover more quickly. She then returned to her room and dressed into some jeans and her favorite pink 'Hello Kitty' shirt.

She walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, preparing herself to see Ryuji sitting at the table. To her surprise, no one was there. Sighing in relief, Midori fixed herself a bowl of cereal and text Yaya that she'll be coming over in a few minutes with her iphone. Obviously, Ryuji hasn't gotten over his hung-over state quite yet, seeing that it was already past 11:00am. Honestly, Midori could care less whether he'd wake up or not. Hopefully he would just never come out of his room at all, or die in his sleep by choking from his tongue. What a miracle that would be. Then again, she knew such wishes were too good to be true, for it wouldn't turn out that easy. Sighing again, she finished her breakfast, watched the dishes, and headed to the door with her bookbag. She glanced back at Ryuji's window at the top of the house for a few minutes, and then got on her bicycle to ride over Yaya's house.

* * *

Both girls sat on Yaya's bed in her room, neither of them speaking for a few minutes. Finally, Yaya sighed and decided to be the first to get to the point of her thoughts. "You realize that this can't keep going on forever, Midori. For how long will you put up with this? Until your uncle really takes your last breath?".

Midori sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I know", she whispered softly.

"If you know all of this, then why not leave? You know you can always live here since you have no other family. We'll be like sisters".

Midori smiled at Yaya gently but shook her head. "Yaya, you know I can't just leave like that. Not when all my possessions are still there, the memories I've cherished with my aunt for the past five years—and still do. Despite living with him, turning my back on those good memories of Aunt Shino would be as if I'm betraying her". Yaya blinked and studied Midori for a moment, glancing back on the bruised mark on her cheek. Midori knew how Yaya felt about her situation, how it broke her heart to see her best friend suffer from so much pain and abuse. What Midori didn't realize was how helpless Yaya felt about herself for not being able to help her best friend and reason with her. She never did understand her intentions sometimes. Yaya shook her head again.

"I gotta tell ya Midori Watanabe, you truly are an idiot", she said sadly.

Midori chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose I am", she answered.

Yaya stayed silent for a few minutes, but finally thought of something. "Let me ask you something….as wicked as it sounds, have you ever wished your uncle was dead?" she asked slowly. Midori turned around and quirked an eyebrow. What brought this on for Yaya to say something like that? Even though she couldn't deny it being true.

"Umm….every day. Why? Don't tell me I should plot an idea to kill him myself and not be suspected for murder or anything, right?" Midori said, trying to be sarcastic.

"It's not like that—in a way. Have you ever heard of this website called Hellcorrespondence?" Midori looked back at her curiously, her eyebrow rose higher. "Well anyway, I heard this one girl from my fifth bell class say that this website is a site for people who want to plot revenge against their enemies", Yaya continued. "It's said that whoever's name gets typed on the site, Hell Girl will appear and drive the tormentors to the very depths of hell. But you can only link to the website at the stroke of midnight".

Midori stared at Yaya for a few minutes, then finally laughed and flipped her hand. "Oh please. Do you expect me to believe that some website like that actually exists? Sounds like some kind of voodoo mischief crap to me".

Yaya shrugged. "Whether you believe me or not, you can't help but wonder. Remember that girl named Sara who kept on picking at Mizuki in gym class all last week and Monday?". Midori nodded. Recently, the principal announced some disturbing news over the intercom that the new transferred student went missing without a trace the following Tuesday morning. The girl's parents even made a missing report to the police and established a search party for her. Though the girl proved herself to have a reputation as a snotty bully, Midori hoped she hasn't been kidnapped or seriously injured somewhere. The other girl, Mizuki on the other hand, showed less sympathy but relieve about her bully's disappearance.

"Well, despite her possibly being kidnapped, don't you still find it funny how composed and content Mizuki looked all of a sudden? I mean seriously, it's rarely common for someone to disappear just like that with a blink of an eye", Yaya stated.

Midori shrugged. "That may be true, but that still has nothing to do with some stupid voodoo website. Of course Mizuki would look pleased because she did hated Sara after all. I highly doubt that she has something to do with her disappearance".

"Yeah, I know. But still….", Yaya trailed, gazing off. Midori gave her a playful nudge on the arm.

"Come on, let's just hang out and have some fun. Looks like you've taken too much crazy bullshit from those damn ditzy girls".

Yaya looked at her but smiled again. "Just…just be careful, Midori. You know I'm always here if you need me", she said softly. Midori gave a nod, but changed the subject by opening her bookbag and pulled out her Algebra book.

"So let's get the hard stuff out the way first, shall we?". As both girls kept quiet and studied homework together, a part of Midori's mind kept switching back about that mysterious website. No way it could actually exist…could it?

* * *

It was only ten minutes until midnight, the soft ticking of the minute hand filling the silence of her room. Midori boringly tapped her fingers on the desk, her chin resting on her other hand while sitting in front of her laptop. It was a birthday gift she received from Aunt Shino when she turned thirteen. "I can't believe I'm falling for this…", she grumbled and sighed. "That goes to show how bored I am. If I find out Yaya made this crap up just to be funny, I'm gonna kill her". She looked back at the clock on the wall above her desk set. Only three more minutes til midnight now. After she typed in the website name and pressed 'Enter', the Google search page showed up, having the exact website name be the first on the list. She looked at the clock a final time, counting down the seconds of the minute hand as it went around. Once the minute and hour hand touched 12, Midori simultaneously clicked on the website name with the mouse.

She jumped back alittle when a single fire light appeared out of nowhere on screen, then turned into a completely black page. There was nothing else but a name bar in the middle of the page, a smaller box below the bar that read '**SEND**', and a single quote written in red above the bar that read, _**'Your Grievance Should Be Avenged'**_. Midori blinked a couple of times before doing anything else. "So this is what Hellcorrespondence's supposed to look like?", she asked herself. She looked at the name bar, the entire white box empty and the blinking text mark waiting to type something.

A part of Midori yearned to go with the flow and type in Ryuji's name, whereas another part of her held her back for something—was this really a good idea? Putting some kind of voodoo spell on someone was not her character at all; in fact, she _would_ be plotting for murder if the story was true. Would Hell Girl really come and take Ryuji away from her for good? Would she punish him to the depths of hell? But the thing that worried Midori the most was her new behavior for going along with this. Was this new intention changing her heart of will as a good person? Would this have her turn out to be just as evil?

Midori closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. Something finally possessed her to type in the man's name in the text bar: _'Ryuji Moeruhi'_. After she clicked on the '**SEND**' bar, everything on the black page disappeared, having the screen completely black. Not sure whether it went through successfully, Midori clicked the '**BACK**' arrow button at the left upper hand corner, only to have a new blank page show up and read, **'Page Not Found'** in big bold words. "W-what? How it disconnected like that?", she asked confusedly. Feeling awkward out as it was, she turned off her laptop and shut it close, then got up and crawled into her bed. "That's enough foolishness for tonight", she said.

Before she could set herself to sleep, the message tone from her iphone suddenly ranged. Midori grabbed her phone from the lamp desk next to her bed, and her emerald orbs grew wide with shock. The entire phone screen glowed crimson red, having a single message written in bold black words in the middle of the screen:_**'You Message Has Been Delivered'.**_ Midori quickly sat up, dropping the phone where her lap that was underneath the blanket. Her heart started beating with panic, not taking her eyes off the glowing screen until it finally vanished and returned to her normal background picture.

"What have I gotten myself into?", she asked nervously, her uneasiness bringing a chill down her spine. She really had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

**END NOTE:** Don't worry fans, you'll definitely get a chance to see Ai on the next chapter. The plot is slowly starting to thicken. Hope this wasn't another long chapter, but it will have more action along the way. In the meantime, please show your kindness and review anyway. Thanks a bunchies! (offers you a cookie) ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I decided to change this story as rated M, for you will notice a few 'mature' slangs here and there. So if you're a reader who is interested in this story, and who is younger of age, you have been warned now. This is my first rated M fic, so please don't flame me. I won't make these kinds of stories all the time though, I just wanted to try something different for a change. Anyway, on with ch.3, and don't forget to review afterwards ^ . ^

* * *

Midori pushed the covers away and wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to calm herself. Her iPhone lied on the sheets next to her, its screen back to its normal background. She slowly picked it up and bit her lower lip. Surely Midori's nerves were getting the best of her now, all because of that mysterious website. She still couldn't get over the phone screen glowing red just now, along with that eerie message. After adjusting her hands from shaking a little, she placed the phone on the lamp desk and looked back at her laptop at the other side of the room.

Midori's uneasiness continued rumbling in the pit of her stomach while thinking back on all she'd done so far. Her mind told her that typing in Ryuji's name wasn't a bad idea completely, whereas her subconscious said otherwise. Just what exactly did that message meant on her phone? Did her request gone through successfully after all? As much as Midori wanted to believe it, she knew she wouldn't get away with this so easily. There was definitely more to it. Midori bit her lower lip again; what if this website was a part of some top secret organization? What if they did receive the message and they thought of it as some kind of scandal? If that was the case, someone would be coming after her for questioning. Suffering abuse from Ryuji was one thing, but being arrested by the government would top everything else for her miserable life.

She opened her laptop, checking to see if the screen also glowed or did anything else. To her relieve, it remained black from being turned off. She placed her hand against her forehead, chuckling. "Really girl….All this voodoo shit is getting over your head already", she said to herself and sighed. She looked up at the clock. "It's almost 12:30. I gotta get some sleep". Midori returned to bed and pulled the covers to her upper body. She turned off her lamp and concentrated on going back to sleep.

* * *

A cool breeze brought a chill that woke Midori later that night. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she sat up and found that her window was left open. "Weird…I closed the window even before logging into that website…", she said. She walked over to the window and closed it again. But when she turned around, she gasped in utter shock and slight fear while facing a mysterious girl right in front of her.

The girl was young and eerily beautiful, possibly around Midori's age or a little younger. She had long, flowing hair that was as black as the midnight sky. Her pale skin could easily be compared to a delicate porcelain doll. And her outfit was that of a school girl uniform; she wore a short navy blue skirt, black knee-high stockings, brown shoes, the navy blue blouse that matched her skirt, and tied in the center was a red sailor ribbon. But it was those captivating, yet frightening crimson eyes that brought Midori's attention the most. The girl's crimson orbs glowed radiantly in the darkness of the room while staring back at Midori calmly. She held an emotionless expression, with her soft pink lips forming a straight line and not showing any trace of some humor or emotion.

Midori held her breath for a moment, deciding whether to scream or talk to the scary visitor. Judging by her collected attitude, she figured that the girl didn't come to harm her in any way—even if it had something to do with the website, which she prayed that wasn't the case. Midori took another deep breath and stepped closer, trying to keep her own composure. "Who—who are you?", she asked nervously.

"You summoned me", the girl replied in a soft, whispering tone. Her crimson eyes remained calm while staring at Midori, never moving from where she stood.

Midori raised an eyebrow over what she said. "I…summoned you?", she repeated confusedly. "What do you mean?".

"My name is Ai", the girl stated. "I have received your message". Midori stiffened a little, remembering a certain name that Yaya once mentioned when explaining about the website.

"Wait a minute…you're Hell Girl, right?", she asked stunned. She truly couldn't believe how right the legends and her friend were after all. "So, you really do exist". Ai stayed silent for a moment until she pulled out something from her skirt pocket that seemed like a black straw voodoo doll with a red thread tied around the neck. She held it out to Midori.

"This is for you", she said tonelessly. Midori examined the voodoo doll questionably as she took it from Ai.

"Tell me…why did you visit the site?". Midori looked up at Ai, a bit off guard once she asked the question. "Are you being tortured by someone? Is there someone that you hate so much with a passion… that you would desire revenge?". Midori paused for a moment, amazed on how well she predicted her feelings towards Ryuji. Another realization occurred to her when Yaya explained about the site.

She bent her head down a little and gave a nod. "Yes…I suppose you can say that", she said quietly. "I…I want to be avenged".

Ai pointed at the black voodoo doll placed in Midori's hand. "If you truly desire revenge, all you have to do is pull the red thread from the doll's neck", she explained. "By doing that, it will bind you into a covenant with me. I will punish your tormentors and drag them straight into the depths of hell". Midori looked back at her, surprised. All she had to do was…pull the thread out? Was it really that simple? She looked back at the doll in her one hand, raising the other towards the thin string with her index fingers. _'If what this girl says is true…she would really take Uncle Ryuji to hell? I would finally be free?'_, she thought. Her thumb and finger were close to pulling the string out, a small rush of anticipation boiling in her veins. Perhaps her wish was starting to come true after all. _'Revenge….'_. The word repeated in her head.

"However…", Ai spoke up, catching Midori's attention again. "Once vengeance has been served, it will then be your turn to pay your end of the bargain". Midori started feeling nervous again. She didn't like the sound of that.

"My-my end?", she stuttered.

"There always has to be a price. And so when you die—your soul will also belong to hell", Ai replied. With that last statement, Midori's eyes never grew any wider with fear and disbelief like before. She didn't noticed how her entire body shook, her heart skipping a beat while breathing unevenly. "W-what…?", Midori's whispered. Ai, still wearing her emotionless expression, nodded. "You will never know the joys of heaven. You will wander in a world of pain, despair, and agony—for all of eternity. That is…when you die of course".

Once Ai spoke those last words, something more horrific caused Midori to highly tremble as she spotted the wall bleeding drops of blood behind the crimson eyed girl. She looked around, finding all the walls in the room bleeding, and the drops pouring down slowly and disgustingly. Suddenly, a splat landed on her soft brown hair, causing her to look up and see that even her ceiling was dripping blood. Panicking, she looked back at where Ai stood, who now vanished. Midori's orbs started shaking inside the sockets themselves. This was nothing but a nightmare that she had to wake up from. "Ai! Hell Girl!", Midori shouted and looked around.

She glanced at her bed and gasped. The entire blankets were covered with slimy slithering small snakes, forming a disgusting orgy. Having her hand against her mouth, Midori started backing up towards the window, thinking of the alternative to jump out and scream for help. Before she could turn her heel, something grabbed her by the ankle. She glanced down and saw her entire floor transformed into a pool of blood. A bloodied gremlin-like monster somehow erupted from the pool, flashing its revolting bloodied sharp teeth. Its other clawed hand grabbed Midori's other leg, causing her to not move. Suddenly, a whole swarm of those monsters rose from the pool, their arms outstretching and grabbing every part of her body. Midori knew she was going to die. She was on the brink of insanity from fright. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!", she screamed, feeling herself being dragged into the bloody pool with the legion of demons. She gave another shrill. "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Midori fell to her knees, huffing wildly after she opened her eyes and shook her head. She looked around and found her entire room completely back to normal. She then looked at where she last remembered Ai standing, seeing nothing but her door. She shakily stood up and looked around some more. "D-did all of that…really h-happen?", she asked herself, her voice shaky and her breathing unsteady. Finally realizing there was something in her hand, she looked down and saw that she was still holding the same black voodoo doll with the red thread. Midori stared at it for a few moments, her eyes still shaking. "All of this did happened", she whispered. "S-so all of this was real…".

Suddenly, her bedroom door swung open savagely, causing her to jump off her feet and immediately hiding the doll behind her back. She stared at the drunken man breathing angrily at her. Ryuji stepped in the room, his one hand holding his favorite sake bottle and walked towards Midori, snarling. "Just what the fuck has gotten into you!", he shouted. "Screaming at this time of night like a fucking psycho bitch!". This time, Midori didn't care about the terrible insult Ryuji just named her. She was still trying to adjust back to reality as it is. But she knew better to make an excuse than tell him the truth.

"Uncle Ryuji, I know I shouldn't be screaming like this, but I thought I saw someone at my window and I—". She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as an unexpected punch across the face silenced her, sending her back on the floor. Midori's eyes grew wide with shock while feeling the pain from the blow kicking in. She looked back up at Ryuji, growing more frightened. This was something new. She had been through other kinds of mistreatment, but never had he ever _punched_ her before. She started sensing that tonight was going to be a different night with him. It had to be his adrenaline rising from the heavy drinking.

And she was right.

Feeling more enraged and intoxicated, Ryuji gave Midori by the tip of her fragile hair and made her sat up from the floor. He kneeled down and glared into her frightened emerald eyes, forcing her to stare into his cold-hearted black eyes. He then placed the sake bottle on the floor next to him, only to pull out his dark brown belt from his pants and folded it once. Midori's eyes grew wider. "Hah. So you like screaming out of pain, huh? Well then, my sweet little Midori, Uncle Ryuji will gave ya something to scream about with pain!". Ryuji turned the helpless girl's body on her stomach and lifted up her night shirt to reveal the smooth flesh of her back. Unfortunately, her clear smooth back were now filled with bleeding and stinging scars, making an ugly display. Midori, however, kept her tears at bay, embracing the pain so she could save the last remaining dignity she had left in her. Although after seeing the things she saw in one night, her line of sanity might start thinning out a little more.

After whipping Midori's back a few more times, Ryuji finally grew exhausted and stopped, his heavy breathing from the alcohol making his lungs burn from all the hype. He grabbed his sake bottle and slowly stood up, adjusting his balance. He gave another yawn and headed towards the doorway. "That'll teach ya to close that damn mouth of yours, you stupid little crazy bitch", Ryuji snapped spitefully. "Despicable". He finally left the room and closed his bedroom door. Midori remained where she was, lying on the floor with a stinging and newly disgusting back. She remained there for a while, the tears never falling as she was now in deep thought. She suddenly realized a black object on the floor in front of her. She immediately picked up the black voodoo doll, surprised and relieved that Ryuji was too drunk to realize it was there. She glared at the doll with a new determination; she knew what she had to do. This wasn't a mistake after all.

* * *

The raven haired girl stood on top of the roof of the house, the full hypnotic moon shining down at her eerie presense. Her crimson eyes glowed with the moonlight. Without a doubt, she heard the horrific sounds of Midori's abuse. Therefore, she knew that Midori will change her mind sooner or later. She then turned around and vanished away in the wind. "And now…the decision rest with you…", Ai echoed in the night, letting Midori hear those last haunting words in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Midori didn't go to Yaya's house that Sunday afternoon. Her swollen cheek was very much visible and painful, thanks to Ryuji's spiteful punch. When Yaya called to see if she was visiting, of course Midori made an excuse. "Gomen Yaya-chan, not feeling well today. That time of the month again", she lied. She even chuckled while on the phone, trying to be humorous in the situation.

No way was Midori ready to give Yaya or her family a panic attack over her safety. She knew they would call the police or child services without hesitation, therefore being taken away from her house of memories. This was something she wasn't quite ready for. It was bad enough that she would meet up with Yaya eventually in school, along with everyone else and their load of questions. But spending an entire day of ointment treatment would ease the wound by Monday.

Besides, Midori needed some time alone. She needed to think about everything she was doing so far. After all, her destiny—or fate—was at stake now. Frightening decisions had to be made. Midori knew this was her own battle and no one else's, not even Yaya's. Since she had her 'weapon of choice', she could easily put an end to her misery, and Ryuji's. But the main question remained: to pull or not to pull?

So Monday morning finally came for Midori to go to school. After adjusting her neat uniform by the closet door mirror, she took another good look of her healing face. The swollenness from her cheek improved much better from Saturday night, but wasn't gone completely. A tiny swollenness was noticeable on her lower left jaw, especially whenever she turned her head at a different direction. But the bluish color had returned to her normal skin complexion, and it wasn't as painful anymore. After brushing her hair, she walked towards her book bag that was on her bed. Something else was poking out from one of the front pockets; the black voodoo doll.

Midori picked up the doll, gazing hard on it with deep thought. For some reason, she subconsciously raised her other hand, making her fingers head towards the scarlet thread. Suddenly, the frightening images appeared again. She flashed back to the gruesome bloodied ghouls grabbing her, trying to drown her into the pool of blood. She remembered the shrill terror on her face, the desperate screams for her dear life while watching the entire room bleed and the bed covered with a swarm of poisonous snakes. "Ugh!", Midori yelped, dropping the doll on her bed and shaking her head to erase the horrible images. It wasn't surprising if she was trying to grasp reality again after the unbelievable encounter with Hell Girl.

"It's fine….everything is fine", she said to herself, breathing calmly. She looked around her room, then back at the voodoo doll. She picked it up, stared at it for a few more minutes, then placed it back in the book bag. She had to explain everything to Yaya, the one who actually believed in the Hell Girl legend. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. "Time to get going", she said. Before she could head to the stairs after shutting the door behind her, someone grabbed her by the wrist with strong force and pinned her against the wall. Next thing Midori knew, she was in front of Ryuji, his hardened and grim face inches away from hers.

Midori was a little surprise. For one thing, she didn't see the man at all throughout the day, even though she spent the day in her room as well. He didn't even bother showing up in her room last night. Midori assumed that he just wanted to isolate himself, to recuperate from his drunkenness over the weekend since he had to return to work. It wasn't like she gave a damn rather he wanted to hide his disgusting self. In fact, it would've been a blessing if it stayed that way forever. But seeing he was here now, wearing his IRS uniform, all she could do was wait for the new torment to start the day. Though she did hope it wouldn't be another slap or punch, after all the trouble she went through healing her cheek.

Building the courage to break the silence between them, Midori shifted her eyes on the floor and cleared her throat. "Is…is there something wrong, Uncle Ryuji?", she spoke softly. She could feel his unpleasant gaze staring right through her. Groaning, Ryuji brought his hands to her cheeks, but not as roughly. He turned her head both ways, examining her cheeks. He also noticed the small swollenness on her jaw. Still glaring, he finally took his hand off her face.

"You better not say anything about what happen—if you know what's good for you", Ryuji threatened, his tone calmed but almost venomous. "I suggest you keep that in mind if you still want to hold on to your precious memories here. For your dear Aunt Shino of course". Midori's eyes twitched at the mention of her aunt's name. Ryuji was now trying to taunt her. He never cared about missing his own wife. The only time he ever mentioned her name was whenever he wanted to bring his twisted games to another level. But she refused to let Ryuji get the best of her to the point of crying.

Ryuji continued glaring, crossing his arms. "Honestly, til this day, it even amazes _me_ on how I put up with your presence for these five damn years. And it was all because of her. Trust me, I could kick your ass out of this house anytime I want to…don't forget that. Do you hear me?", he said. Midori only gave a small nod, still keeping her eyes on the floor. That didn't satisfy Ryuji enough. Growing irritated, he grabbed her by the cheeks a bit harder, making her have eye contact. She winced a bit from the hard pressure on her left jaw. "What's the matter, you can't talk anymore?", he growled. "I asked you a question, and I expect an answer! Who the fuck do you think you are, not opening your mouth but just nodding like you're some kind of snotty bitch? Now for the last time, do you hear me?".

Midori mentally narrowed her eyebrows, wanting to spit at his face so desperately. But it was unnecessary to escalate his temper at a time like this, since she didn't want to be late for school. "Yes…I hear you, Uncle Ryuji", she replied calmly. Snorting, Ryuji let go of her face.

"Hmph. Well, good. Now get the fuck out of here and go to school. I gotta go back to my damn job too. Somebody has to continue bringing the money on the table, since it ain't your ass". Ryuji pushed pass Midori, heading downstairs first. As he was halfway down, he glanced over his shoulder and gave her one last glare. "Have a good day at school", he said emotionlessly.

Midori stood there, watching Ryuji grab his jacket and closed the door. Realizing that she was still holding her book bag, she looked directly at the black voodoo doll in the front pocket. At times like this, Ryuji immediately reminded her why she chose to do this. Snorting herself, she headed downstairs and started leaving the house. "Yeah, same to ya, douchbag mother fucker", she grumbled over Ryuji's last comment.

* * *

Midori reached her school and parked her bicycle at the side of the building, where she chained and attached the bike to the rails. She headed towards the crowd of students that were entering the main doors. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder and took her by surprise. She turned around. "Y-Yaya-chan!", Midori said. She didn't expect to see Yaya so soon to talk with her. She was hoping to pick the right timing to chat, which would have been lunch time or gym break.

Yaya stared at Midori questionably, tilting her head a little to notice the swollen jaw. "My god, Midori-chan…you wasn't on your period after all. He hit you!", she snapped. Midori placed a hand on Yaya's mouth.

"Shh! Keep it down! I can explain everything!", she whispered loudly.

Yaya took Midori's hand off of her and glared. "Explain what? That it was a mere accident of hitting you instead of _slapping _you? No more lies Midori, you gotta let me help you!", she pleaded. Midori placed both hands on Yaya's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Yaya-chan, please…I promise I'll discuss everything during lunch time. Just not here. Besides, I have…something to show you", she said. Yaya raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. She gave a stern nod and followed Midori to the building.

"I definitely want to hear this after class", she mentioned.

Once lunchtime arrived, most of the students gathered around in their small groups outside, eating their lunches. Midori and Yaya sat alone by a tree at the side of the building, where they normally sit whenever they choose to eat outside. As Midori opened her sealed sandwich, Yaya folded her arms and waited for her explanation. "Alright, spill it", she demanded. Midori paused for a moment, then sighed and put her sandwich down, facing Yaya.

"To start it off, yes, Uncle Ryuji did punch me Saturday night, but it was just once and it wasn't as hard". Yaya's eyes widened.

"What the hell do you mean not as hard? Judging by the swollenness from your lower jaw, it was obviously worse before. Is that the real reason why you didn't come over yesterday?".

Midori bit her lip and gave a small nod. "Y-yeah…gomen, Yaya-chan. I wasn't ready for you to see me this way. I know you and your family would freak out and call the cops. But you must understand, I didn't want that to happen either because I don't want to abandon my house just yet. All my memories are still there". Yaya shook her head, not believing the foolishness coming from her friend's mouth.

"Do you really think you can hide all these wounds and bruises forever? Come on Midori-chan, I'm not stupid. You never pass up visiting my house for anything. And of course I would freak out like I am now! You know, a part of me knew you were lying when we were on the phone". Midori kept her eyes on her sandwich that was on her lap. Yaya gave another sigh. "Honestly, something has to be done, Midori. I don't want my best friend to end up dead if things escalate more, forever feeling the guilt for not doing anything". Yaya's brown eyes saddened while looking down at the grass. Midori saw her helpless expression and felt more guilt. Then she remembered what she wanted to tell her.

"Yes. Something will get done. And I know just the thing". She pulled out the voodoo doll out of her book bag, showing it in front of Yaya's shocked face.

"What is that? A voodoo doll?", she asked.

"Not just any voodoo doll…it's a doll from Hell Girl", Midori answered carefully, watching Yaya's reaction. Yaya's eyes widened more.

"You-you really did visit that website, didn't you? You really decided to do this?".

Midori put the black doll on her lap, staring at it. "You know, at first I really thought you were joking around. I never would have thought that the legend was true…I saw her, Yaya. Hell Girl really did came and visit me". Yaya, scooted closer to Midori and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Dear god Midori…so, so you really want to kill your uncle?".

Midori flinched at the word. "That's the thing! All of this has left me to question about myself, Yaya. I don't know if this is a way to test my values as a good or evil person. What if... what if I _am_ evil? I know killing is wrong and it's not my place to take one's life and judge, but still I…I don't want to be treated this way anymore". Yaya held Midori closer, not knowing what to say.

"Midori...Midori-chan, I know all of this is scary. Believe me, I swear I had no idea that the website actually existed…unbelievable". Smirking for the first time, Midori shook her head.

"I'm still trying to get over that Hell Girl came into my room. I don't know if I can look at reality the same anymore". Suddenly, the school bell rang, signaling that lunchtime was over. As both girls gathered their things, Yaya placed her hand on Midori's shoulder again.

"Midori…you do know what all of this means, don't you? You're basically making a deal with the devil. I really don't want you to do this, but…just please make the right decision". Midori looked at where the voodoo doll rested in her book bag, not facing Yaya.

"Yeah…I'm still thinking about it. Who knows, maybe Uncle Ryuji would come to some sense if I give him some more time". Yaya continued staring at Midori with a worried, frightened expression as they walked back to the building. _'Midori…just want do you plan to do?', _she thought.

* * *

During seventh bell, Midori excused herself to use the restroom. She also needed a little more time alone to clear her head about everything that she shared with Yaya. She regretted getting Yaya involved in a way, yet at the same time, found some kind of relief since she was the only one who could actually believe her. Midori just appreciated Yaya for not pressuring her too much to change her mind and let her decide on her own. While on the toilet in the restroom stall, someone's swift footsteps passed by and caught her attention. She thought she was the only person in the restroom, since no one came in the entrance. The footsteps came from the opposite side of the room instead. After flushing, Midori opened the stall and looked around.

"Hello?", she said. Seeing there was no one there, she walked towards the sink. As soon as she rinsed her hands and dried them with paper towels, she bent down and picked up her book bag off the floor. But once she looked back at the mirror, another familiar reflection appeared in the mirror next to hers, causing her to gasp and drop the book bag on the floor. Her emerald orbs blinked several times, shocked that Hell Girl was standing right there next to her. Ai's emotionless face turned around from the mirror, staring at Midori directly with those same glowing crimson orbs. Midori froze, not sure what to do.

"And now…the decision rest with you", Ai repeated, standing there just as calmly.

Midori closed her eyes and shook her head wildly, trying to see if she was really there. When she reopened them, Ai disappeared with a blink of an eye. Midori found herself alone in the restroom again. Quickly grabbing her book bag, she hurried out the entrance. "I gotta get out of here", she said. "It's fine, everything…everything is just fine". She tried reassuring herself as she walked back to class. But she knew she'll still see Hell Girl again—as long as she held onto the thread of her life—or death.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **First and foremost, my sincerest apologies for being out in like, forever for this chapter it seems. A lot of drama has happened to me and my family lately. I just had gotten over the grief of my dear great-grandfather passing away from cancer for almost two weeks now. We had his funeral last Thursday. And I've just been depressed and stressed over the whole situation….I haven't felt encouraged nor cared to update anything else lately. But I'm back now, and finally ready to continue this story in action!

I just want to thank everyone for their support, encouragement, and condolences with my situation. Especially with my close fanfic friends. It's their praises that reminds me why I have to come back and do the thing I love doing with everyone. Thank god I'm able to come back and continue my writing that helps me move on and ignore most of my troubles. But enough about me now and my blabbering….now it's on with the show! Enjoy and review; finally here is chapter 5! ^ . ^

* * *

School couldn't have ended any time sooner for Midori that afternoon. She walked with Yaya to her house as always, wheeling her bicycle along. "You sure that was her in the restroom?" Yaya asked.

Midori nodded. "No mistake about it. Though I wasn't as freaked out like the first time. She won't hurt me in any way, but still…. I feel as if those crimson eyes are watching me wherever I go, piercing right through me".

Yaya shook her head and shivered. "Geez, it goes to show how real all of this is. Do you get that yet, Midori-chan? Just remember, your life depends upon it".

"I know, I know", Midori sighed irritably. "I told you, I was going to give it some thought. I didn't say I was going to pull the thread exactly". Both girls finally reached Yaya's neighborhood in silence, almost heading towards the house. As they continued walking, something rustled from the bushes next to them. They stopped on their tracks and flinched, waiting to see what would happen. Their uneasiness turned to relief once a small, fragile kitten jumped out of the bushes in front of them. Its fur was pure white, having only small brown spots around the paws. But the feline's eyes shined a warm chocolate brown color, staring at the girls with friendliness and life. The kitten curved its small mouth into a grin.

"Meow", it squeaked.

"Aww, kawaii! It's a girl", Midori said, bending down and outstretched her hand for the kitten to come closer. Amazingly, the kitten came to the girls without hesitation, licking Midori's palm. Midori giggled.

"Guess she's not afraid of strangers", Yaya chuckled. "I wonder if she's from around here".

"Don't know, but she's just plain adorable to be left alone", Midori added, picking up the small kitten gently. It purred on the side of her thumb. Midori held the kitten against her chest. "Her fur is so soft and pretty, like the snow", she stated. Yaya walked over and smiled at the two.

"She's taking a strong interest in you too, Midori-chan". Midori and the kitten cuddled a little, then turned to Yaya.

"If this poor little thing is homeless, then not anymore. I think I'll take her in".

"That is of course, if Ryuji allows it", Yaya added with a slight worried look. "What would he say or do if he sees her with you in the house?"

"Fuck him", Midori replied simply. "I don't care what that bastard thinks or feels. You of all people know that. And who ever said he'll ever _see_ this kitty at all? As long as I'm here, she'll survive. I'll protect her with my life.".

Yaya sighed, dropping the subject. "I believe you. I know how you love animals. So, what ya gonna name her?".

Midori thought for a moment, then smiled. "Yasashii", she answered.

"Ah, 'gentle', huh?", Yaya smirked. "That does suit her".

"In more ways than one. Besides…", Midori trailed, showing a small smile. "Her eyes remind me of…Mom. They show the exact same gentleness as Mom's beautiful brown eyes". Yaya looked at Midori's solemn expression at the mention of her mother, remembering how that was also her name. She patted her friend on the back with an encouraging smile.

"You're right. It's good you're naming this little fella after her in memory. At least you'll have another companion when I'm not around". Midori smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah. For once, it would be nice not being alone in my room at night, hearing nothing but my misery". Midori looked down at her new kitten, which still cuddled and purred against her chest. "Yasashii…", she repeated. "I promise to take good care of you, and won't have anyone hurt you". The girls walked in front of Yaya's house. Midori laid her bicycle against the fence. "I'll be leaving at seven so I can make it home before Ryuji does from work. Now let's get this cutie here some warm milk", Midori giggled.

* * *

Midori went to a small convenient store to buy cat food on the way home. She returned to the house by 7:20 that evening. Relieved that the house was still empty, she hurried upstairs to her room, carrying Yasashii in her arms, and quickly grabbed her night clothes from the drawer. She then took her clothes and Yasashii to the bathroom for her shower. "Just gonna clean myself up right quick, then I'll fix your food in the kitchen, okay girl?", Midori reassured gently. "Best to be safe than sorry leaving you in the room. He might show up any minute now". Yashashii meowed as her answer, showing that she didn't mind waiting for her new owner to finish her shower. Midori kissed her forehead and stepped in the tub to start the water. Moments later, she dried herself, got dressed, and went back to her room to comb her wet damped hair. Yasashii followed behind her. "There. Now let's get something to eat, shall we?", Midori smiled.

As she picked her up and headed toward the door, she suddenly heard an all too familiar voice yelling from outside her window. "GAAAAHHHH! GO ON! GET! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!", screamed Ryuji. Midori walked to the window with Yasashii in her arms.

"Shit. He's here already. He doesn't normally come home this early", she wondered. But something else caught her eye that surprised her. She was watching the horrible man backing away in terror from another feline in their garage. A black cat with glowing yellow eyes kept walking toward Ryuji, despite his effort of trying to scare it away with the dangling of his keys. He even lifted his right leg as a bluff, warning the cat he'll kick him if he comes any closer.

Although the cat stopped and sat down, Ryuji grew angrier on how it stared at him calmly with those mysterious yellow eyes. "I-I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!". Unexpectedly, he took off his right shoe and threw it at the feline, which finally made it shriek and ran away down the street. Ryuji huffed several times while composing himself, got his shoe, and headed to the front door.

Midori took a step back from her window. "Wow…who would have thought that Ryuji was scared of…_cats_?", she asked herself. "I never knew he was afraid of anything. This is a first for me. But, if that's the case….", Midori paused and made a worried face, looking back at Yasashii. "He'll definitely kill you if he sees us. I can never let that happen, never!", she whispered. "I really need to be careful with you. You can never leave this room, except when I used the bathroom. I wish I could take you to school with me, but that's impossible. But oh god…he might see you if he comes here later on tonight and mess with me. And if he sees you with me in bed, or if you make a sound….". Midori stopped herself. She was getting more nervous for Yasashii's safety.

"Midori! Get the fuck down here right now!", Ryuji yelled from downstairs. Midori flinched a bit, almost dropping Yasashii.

"Meow", Yasashii said softly.

"Shh, please be quiet girl", Midori said, patting her. "Don't worry, I'll bring your food up here with my dinner. He can't see the cat food either".

"MIDORI!", Ryuji yelled again. "I told ya to get the fuck down here now or I'll come up and drag you by the hair!" Midori opened the door and quickly closed, after gently hiding Yasashii in her book bag in the closet. She came downstairs.

"H-here I am Uncle Ryuji", she answered politely. Ryuji grabbed her by the arm, pulling her closer. "Why the hell didn't you answer the first time I called you, huh?", he snapped, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Uncle Ryuji, I was in the bathroom. I just came out of the shower", she lied.

Ryuji glared at her for a few more minutes, then shoved her away. "Tst. Fine, whatever. Now I can get in the bathroom and shower. It's been one hell of a long day. Move it".

"Okay Uncle Ryuji, don't mind me. I'll just get me something quick to eat and be out the way in the kitchen".

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass what you choose to eat? Just move it!". After Ryuji disappeared upstairs, Midori immediately ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a small bowl from the dish rack, the bag of cat food that she hid in one of the cabinets underneath the sink, took out some leftover pizza from the freezer, and heated a few slices in the microwave. She really wanted to hurry back to her room, fearing that Ryuji might hear even a faint sound of a cat's cry. Once her pizza was ready, she took it out and carried her and Yasashii's dinner back to the room, shutting and locking the door.

Fortunately, Ryuji was still in the shower. After setting the cat food bag and bowl on the floor, she placed her pizza plate on the bed and opened the closet. She took Yasashii out of her book bag, kissing her forehead. "Good thing I'm a fast worker", she said. She placed Yasashii on the floor in front of the bowl. Midori opened the bag and pour small amounts. "Here we go little lady, as promised". Midori sat on the floor next to Yasashii while eating her pizza, admiring how her new pet enjoyed her dinner. She rubbed her small head. "I'm so glad that you showed up in my life today", she said. "Ya know, it's really nice to have someone with me in this lonely room. It's good to have someone to cuddle while mentally crying myself to sleep".

Yasashii devoured every crumb in the bowl until it was completely empty. She stretched her tiny back, letting out an exhausted yawn. "Guess that means you're ready to call it a night", Midori chuckled. "Don't blame ya. I think I'll turn in early myself. I got this serious exam tomorrow, and I need all the sleep I could get after studying with Yaya for weeks. But let's go brush my teeth first". She placed her pizza plate on the desk, then picked Yasashii up to take her in the bathroom. She carefully opened her door, checking to see if Ryuji was still in there. As she heard the television downstairs, she knew that he was in the middle of another baseball game—along with his disgusting beer. Midori hurried in the bathroom, locked the door, brushed her teeth, and then hurried back to the room with the door locked for the night. She brushed her hair when it finally dried and fluffed it out.

"Okay, let's climb in the bed", Midori said. She crawled into her warm covers, pulling it up to her chest. Yasashii nuzzled against her chest, purring. Midori kissed and patted her tiny head. "Goodnight, Yasashii. I'm so glad you're here. I promise to protect you with my life". Her emerald orbs soon fell heavy, therefore sending her to a deep and good state of sleep. A small smile spread across her face, feeling happy that tonight would be a night she wouldn't have to spend alone. And she was able to dream a pleasant slumber with her new friend.

* * *

Midori came straight home the next day. The reason she didn't go to Yaya's house was because she grew sick and didn't attend school, but would visit her later or tomorrow. Now that Midori had Yasashii, she was more focused on her beloved cat's care than anything else. Besides, she couldn't wait to get home and tell her how her day was, for it was a good one. Midori couldn't have felt more proud of passing the exam that she struggled for the past few weeks. She just felt like expressing her victory to the feline, whether she was an animal that couldn't understand. Plus, she brought home some new toys for Yasashii; a little rubber mouse toy and a light pink ball of yarn. "Heehee, just wait until she sees these", Midori smiled to herself.

But once she reached the house with her bicycle, her heart skipped a beat. Already, Ryuji's car was still parked in the garage from this morning. Midori stopped and got off the bike. _'Oh no….he's home?', _she thought. _'He didn't go to work today?'. _Without wasting another minute, she ran to the door and entered the house. "Hello? Uncle Ryuji?", she called. She started panicking more when no one answered but the eerie silence. Midori then ran upstairs to her room, slowly opening her door. _'Surely he wouldn't find out about her already. I hid her in one of my old purse bags and carefully hid her deep in the closet after feeding her'. _She got in her room and looked around, seeing everything was still in place the way it was. She then walked towards the closet and opened it. "What—what is this awful smell?". She picked up the bag, slowly unzipping it. Something told her that it was the awful stench of death. "Please God, no….", Midori trailed, finally opening the result of her dismay.

She stopped breathing as she dropped the bag on the floor in front of her, not believing what her emerald eyes were forcing her to see. She prayed they were playing tricks on her, that it wasn't real. The little kitten that was once pure and full of life was now a gruesome corpse. All four tiny paws were brutally severed from Yasashii's small legs. Her snow white fur was a coat of crimson red, her innocent blood spilled. But more disturbingly, her chocolate brown eyes remained opened, staring at Midori with such haunting emptiness. Midori fell on her knees, feeling her eyes moving with fright and utter shock. "No….Yasashii….", her voice shook. "YASASHIIIIII!". She lifted the bag to her chest, the heavy tears now flowing hard down her cheeks. "NOOOOOO! This can't be happening! Oh Yasashii!". She wept constantly, her entire body shaking and her head buried in the bag. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Yasashii! I—I couldn't protect you!". She pressed the bag against her harder, crying more. "Please…please forgive me. Forgive me...Mom...", she whispered.

"Well, well…ain't this a touching kodak moment", a cruel and mocking voice spoke out. Midori turned around and faced her beloved kitten's murderer. Ryuji stood leaning by the doorway, his arms folded while carrying a bottle of sake with his right hand, smiling mercilessly. "Guess cats really don't have nine lives after all".


	6. Chapter 6

Midori stood up from the floor, still carrying the bag that her newly deceased kitten was in. Her eyes were filled with numerous emotions as they stared furiously at the murderer of her beloved Yasashii. They showed unbelievable shock, confusion, sadness, and most importantly, anger. She's always known that he was a monster. But now, she saw the creature's true colors. Uncle Ryuji continued grinning, his dark grey eyes showing more merciless taunting. "Is something the matter, dear niece?", he asked mockingly.

"Why?….Why!", Midori yelled, her eyes filled with more blazing anger. "Yasashii didn't deserve this! She did nothing to you! I thought you were supposed to be at work!—" Ryuji grabbed her arm, making her drop the bag and pulling her closer towards him. His smile disappeared, and his eyes now flashed sheer anger and irritation.

"Why, you say?", he replied slowly and venomously. "Allow me to correct you; you should be asking yourself why you send that disgusting critter to her doom. This is the price you pay for being so fucking foolish over some damn animal!". Ryuji threw Midori to the floor, making her land with a thud. He then kneeled down and pulled her by the ear, enjoying hearing her wince by the sharp pain. "As for the answer to your other question, I received a call from the boss, stating that work was canceled due to technical difficulties with the computer systems. And here I thought I was going to have a good day for once, until your ass was to come home. But once I came up here to use the bathroom, I kept hearing some kind of yelping sound from your room. And surprise, surprise….". Ryuji pinched Midori's ear harder. She let out another moan.

"Trying to figure out where the hell that sound was coming from, I came in here and immediately heard it from the closet. That's when I found the little fucker", Ryuji continued, glaring more. Midori flinched, more shock coming to her. 'Did Yasashii really made that much noise? She must have felt lonelier since I couldn't take her to school. This is all my fault…', she thought. More tears started shedding from her eyes. Ryuji pinched even harder.

"Don't you dare start more of your crying bullshit! You know what this nasty ass cat did as soon as I opened the bag? She jumped at me! The god damned cat sprung at my shirt, holding on to me with those damn sharp paws of hers! And those eyes…god, I hate those damn eyes! She kept staring at me with those so called innocent eyes of hers. But she ain't innocent at all! She just wouldn't let go! She wouldn't let go of my shirt!".

Ryuji stopped and leaned closer to Midori's ear. "This was why I had to teach your kitty a lesson. And I thought it was best to return her where I first found her…so you can come home and see what mess you left for me to deal with". Midori continued shaking, his diabolical explanation replaying in her head. She couldn't believe all of this was happening. Every precious thing that came into her life has vanished. And now Yasashii was one of those precious things that she'll never have again. It was because of the memory of her mother's beautiful eyes that she felt a unique bond with the cat. Midori now felt as if her mother left her a second time. She lowered her head, despite Ryuji still holding on to her ear. He raised his eyebrow. "Heh, what's the matter? Got nothing else to say? Maybe this will teach ya not to bring anymore fucking animals in the house".

"How…could you…", Midori finally whispered, regaining her voice back from the shock.

"Huh?", Ryuji asked.

Midori slowly looked up at the man, her emerald eyes still filled with the sadness, only this time…with a sudden spark of encouraging outburst. "The fact that you spitefully ended Yasashii's life like this…how was you able to still eat and not look at the mirror, seeing who—or what—was staring back at you?". Ryuji released her ear, growing more irritated.

"What the hell are you trying to say?", he snapped.

The spark in Midori's eyes blazed more, transforming her entire grieving attitude into pure rage. "I'M SAYING YOU'RE A MONSTER!", she screamed. "How fucking dare you kill Yasashii! How dare you kill the one thing that would make me happy around here in this hellhole! First my parents… then Aunt Shino…and now you killed my poor kitten! You cold-hearted bastard of a man, you!". Ryuji's eyes widened at the new outburst from the new reaction coming from the young girl. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a bit surprised. Never had he seen Midori snap in such a way. But he immediately regained his own sadistic anger. This time he pulled her by the school collar, their noses almost touching.

"Don't. You. Ever call me that! You stupid, ungrateful, imprudent little bitch!", he yelled, raising his hand and smacked her. But Midori quickly looked back at him, those fearless angry eyes never leaving. She almost seemed listless. Ryuji started breathing harder, his hand stinging from the hardest slap he'd ever done to her. "Who-who the fuck do you think you are! Talking to me like that! I am you uncle, god damn it! You are to obey me and honor me! I gave you everything for these past five years! I gave you clothes, food, a shelter, schooling—"

"FUCK YOU!", Midori screamed. She finally did the one thing she wanted to do a long time ago; she spat at Ryuji's face, causing him to release her and get up on his feet. He covered his eyes, trying to wipe the saliva off.

"Agh! You bitch!", he yelled while adjusting his sight. Midori stood up as well in the middle of the room, watching him getting rid of the spit on his face.

"I'll tell you what you gave me…", she started. "You gave me nothing but five years of pure hell and misery! It was all Aunt Shino who gave me those things! After Mom and Dad, she was the one who replaced all that love and support! She was the one who welcomed me into this house with open arms. Not you, you miserably horrible mother fucker! And ever since Aunt Shino died last year, my life has been to the point where I almost want to kill myself because of you! And you don't even care, not even the slightest bit! I can't believe all the hell you put Aunt Shino through! She never deserved a man like you! You are nothing but a worthless, despicable excuse for a human as well as an uncle! Do you hear me?". Midori then stopped and took something out of her uniform pocket. The black voodoo doll was in her hands, ready for her to take action. "And now…you're finally gonna pay. This is for all the evil deed you've done to everybody. See ya in hell, 'Uncle Dearest' ".

Just then, Ryuji dangerously leaped at her like a wild animal, pinning her to the floor with him on top. His rough hands found their way to her small fragile neck, trying to tighten every wind pipe. Midori struggled furiously from his grasp, one hand over his fists while the other one holding onto the voodoo doll. She almost couldn't speak. "L-let…go!", she rasped out.

Ryuji's eyes blazed with pure evil and insanity. "I'll kill you…I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! ", he shrieked. "This is it! Say good bye, you pathetic little girl. Give a kiss to those whores who made my life hell for meeting ya, Yasashii and Shino! Hahahahahaha!". With that, Midori found whatever remaining strength in her to lift the doll in front of Ryuji's psychotic face. She managed to pull the scarlet thread from the doll's neck, and closed her eyes.

Then everything went silent.

Midori reopened her eyes and stood up, finding herself alone in the room and no one on top of her. She huffed and rubbed her neck to catch her breath. She looked around, seeing that Ryuji disappeared out of sight. She looked down at her hand and found that the voodoo doll had also disappeared. "The doll is gone…", she said. "Where…where did he go? Did it worked?". She got up and walked to the window, looking around outside. Nothing happened either.

She sat back down on the floor, cuddling her legs against her chest while staring back at the bag of her dead cat. Midori picked up Yasashii and hugged her, not caring about her severed corpse. "Oh Yasashii…". She found herself crying again. Only this time, it was out of some sort of happy realization that Ryuji was gone forever. "Is it really over? Is he gone for good?", she asked herself alone in the room.

_**"Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged…."**_

* * *

Ryuji opened his eyes and sat up, finding himself lying on the dark grass. He scratched his head and looked around, seeing that he was in the middle of an isolated forest. The sky showed that it was already sunset, making the woods become darker. Ryuji got up, not sure how he slipped into unconsciousness. "What the fuck?", he asked while looking around. "How the hell did I get here? Wasn't I in the house just now?—"

Before he could think of anything else, the cold wind swept in, bringing a creepier chill. The leaves of the trees rattled and danced, making whispering echoes around him. Glaring, Ryuji huffed and hugged himself from the cold air. "That bitch…just wait til I get my hands on her. Well, better start walking". As soon as he took a step, another unexpected surprise caught his eye as a familiar cat came out of the bushes. It was a cat that he knew very well—and thought he killed.

Yasashii, being the pure white and adorable lively kitten that she once was, looked up at Ryuji with that same friendly smile that she gave Midori when they first met. She sat on her hind legs and continued staring at him calmly.

"Meow", she squeaked.

Ryuji was shocked, backing away a little from the kitten. "Wha—what the fuck? I just killed you!", he said confusedly. "How the hell can you still be alive? I'd cut all four of your legs!". Yasashii, still in her composed manner, continued staring at him.

"Meow", she replied.

Growing more aggravated, Ryuji looked down on the ground and found a little rock next to him. He picked it up and aimed it at Yasashii. "I don't care how or why you're still alive, but you ain't gettin' back in my house! You hear me, you little fucker!". He then threw the rock at the kitten—only it flew right pass its small transparent body. Ryuji's dark eyes widened more, not believing how the rock went pass the cat. "No way…how…how the hell did you do that?". Once he blinked, Yasashii suddenly disappeared, leaving him alone in the woods.

Ryuji twirled around, not finding a trace of where the cat went. He started backing away some more. But something else made his legs stop moving. Ryuji looked down and true terror formed in his eyes. A dozen of animated sharp claws erupted from the earth, the dirty claws of felines. Ryuji fell back down on the ground as the claws pulled him harder into the earth. "No! Nooooo! S-somebody help me!", he shouted. He continued struggling for dear life, hoping someone would arrive in the forest and see him.

But he then stopped as he saw shapes of glowing red eyes on the tree branches, shining down at him everywhere. Ryuji felt his entire body, even his heart, tremble where he was stuck at. The glowing eyes glistened more brightly, narrowing at him venomously. Hissing echoes clouded around the woods. "N-no… this isn't real….GO AWAY!", Ryuji yelled. He then covered his ears and closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the mocking laughs of the cats' hissings and demonic eyes.

A few seconds later, Ryuji opened his eyes and saw that the forest returned to normal. He looked down and saw his legs free. Without hesitation, he forced his shaken legs to move and run. "I have to get the fuck out of here!". Ryuji kept running, not caring what direction he was taking. "There's gotta be a way that'll lead me out of this fucking woods!", he said. But while in the middle of running, large scratch marks on the tree trunks appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Ryuji stopped and looked at the three streak marks. He turned and looked around frantically. "H-hello! Anyone here! Sh-show yourself!", he cried.

But that was something he surely regretted saying.

The ground then shook like an earthquake, forming some kind of animated shape. Ryuji watched in terror as the shape from the earth formed into a vicious panther, its brown color from the dirt magically turning into pure black. But it was the demonic red eyes that delivered another shock into Ryuji's soul. The horrible man no longer felt his legs, not noticing how they were shaking again. He didn't even realize that he fell on his butt, only captivated by the deadly stare of the panther. The enormous feline growled hungrily with its narrowing glowing eyes.

Ryuji backed away until his back touched the tree trunk. Suddenly, the branches animatedly wrapped around Ryuji, tying him closer to the tree. Ryuji was truly heading to the point of insanity. "No…no…they're everywhere! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! STAY AWAY!". The panther approached closer, its lustful hunger growing stronger. Ryuji frantically struggled from the branches, closing his eyes and shaking his head wildly. "No! Don't! Don't do this! Stay away! Somebody! Somebody help me!", he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ahh…so I take it that 'Uncle Dearest' has learned his lesson?", said another male voice. Ryuji opened his shaken eyes and looked around. He gasped when he saw the panther stop where it stood, but still glaring at him. He was relieved that the cat didn't come any closer.

"Who's there? Somebody get me the fuck out of here!", he cried.

"Honestly now, don't be so hasty of leaving", echoed an elder man's voice in the forest.

"Especially since you seem to have a 'puuurrrfect' time torturing other cats", added a sultry female voice. Ryuji looked around, completely confused.

"What-what the fuck do you mean?", he yelled. "Where is everybody? Get me the fuck out of here! Please!"

"And why should we?", asked the first male voice, finally revealing himself. Ryuji picked up where the voice came from, looking up over his head and seeing an enormous teal eyeball looking down at him on the tree trunk.

"Aaaaaagggghhh!", Ryuji shrieked, immediately backing away from the tree once the branches released him. "You-what the hell are you?"

"Don't act like you're the victim here, Ryuji Moeruhi", stated the woman behind him. Ryuji turned around and found the woman next to the frightening panther and petting it care freely, as if it was her own pet. Her outfit was that of a beautiful geisha, with her maturely curved body hidden underneath a light blue kimono, her big chest revealing a sexy cleavage, and her long raven hair pinned into an elegant bun. Ryuji stood up and stared at the woman and panther, but caught the elder man appearing next to him on his right. He looked like an innocent humble man, wearing an old fashioned brown kimono and brown hat. Ryuji didn't know what to do, whether to run away from the three mysterious strangers or pray that they help.

"I believe we all want to know if you learned how to treat your poor little niece much better, 'Uncle Ryuji' ", Wanyudo said, tilting his hat. Ryuji's eyes grew wide again. 'How the fuck do these people know about Midori and how I treat her? Do she know these people?', he thought. Ren, now in his teenage appearance from the tree, giggled behind Ryuji, making him jump.

"You seem surprised that we know what kind of man you are, though this is something we're good at every day", Ren smirked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…", Ryuji stuttered. "I-I've always did the best I could for Midori. She knows it! I'm her one and only family after all, and—"

"So treating her horribly and murdering her beloved pet is a way of showing your love as an uncle?", Hone asked, still petting the panther. "I'm sorry, but that's unacceptable". Ryuji grew more nervous.

"There's no hiding it, we know what's truly in your heart", Ren commented, leaning against a tree and folding his arms. "Dude, you're obviously a douchbag who treats others with such hatefulness. But when it comes down to it, you don't have the balls to stand up and face your own fears, now do you?" Ryuji began feeling more furious at Ren's words, almost clenching his teeth.

"And that poor child has struggled each day, trying to fight for your love and support. She's gone through so much. And all she really wanted was a pet that would make her happy in her unpleasant home. But you just couldn't be happier taking that away from her as well, couldn't you?", Hone said. That's when Ryuji clenched his teeth while lowering his head, balling his fist.

"Repent for all the horrible deeds you have done to that poor girl", Wanyudo suggested. "Repent for all the abuse and unhappiness you put her through".

"What_ I _put _her_ through?...", Ryuji asked slowly. "What I put her through, you say? You should be saying the exact opposite!", he yelled. "This ain't my damn fault, god damn it! I never even wanted Midori in the first place! It was because of my fucking wife that she lived with! I never asked for this! I never wanted this responsibility! I hate children! I hate that bitch for bringing the little brat into our home and adopting her! It's all Midori's fault! After everything I've done from last year, she turned out to be nothing but an ungrateful, stupid, miserable little bitch! IT'S ALL HER FAULT!". Ryuji huffed loudly after letting all his confessions out, the same insanity and hatefulness returning in his eyes.

Wanyudo, Ren, and Hone stood there in silence for a moment, comprehending the man's answer of redemption. That was no other choice. "Well. There you have it, Miss", Hone said, looking down at the composed panther.

Ryuji blinked once more, and found the three strangers vanished but him and the panther. They were the only two alone in the forest. Ryuji backed away again, sensing the panther's approaching attack. "No…no, wait! Come back! Don't leave me here!", he shouted in the wind. Before his very eyes, the panther transformed into a dangerously beautiful girl. Her raven hair flowed gently behind her back. She now wore a black kimono with moving colorful flower designs, the flowers of death. Her piercing crimson orbs shined radiantly at Ryuji, the same manner as the panther's. Ryuji soon realized the same thing, becoming more frightened of the petite young girl. "Wha-what the fuck…", his shaking voice trailed.

"Oh pitiful shadow, lost in the darkness", Ai chanted, her eyes never leaving her stare at the doomed man. "Bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin….", She paused and lifted her right extended kimono sleeve. "Perhaps….it is time to die". As soon as she said that last sentence, she covered her face with the kimono and shaped back to the deadly devil panther. Ai let out a hideous growl, getting into position to leap at Ryuji. He felt that his heart was about to burst from inside of his chest.

"No….no….NOOOOO!". He turned around and started running. But his left foot ended up chopped off with a swipe of the panther's powerful paw. "Ohhh!", he fell on the floor, seeing his own blood pouring out from his body, flowing on the ground. Ryuji gripped his left leg, scooting himself on the ground to get away. Ai next chopped off the right foot with her gruesome fangs, taking it in her mouth and swallowed. She was now on top of him, her bloodied mouth dripping on his face. Ryuji's head shook constantly, losing consciousness from the amount of lost blood. "No, don't please….". Ai licked her mouth one last time, and then went in for the kill to take off his head. Ryuji closed his eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Ryuji opened his eyes and found himself lying on a small boat. He sat up and looked around. He then saw Ai Enma rowing the small boat with her paddle, not bothering to look back at him. They were in the middle of a misty river, riding somewhere. He shook his head. "Was…was that all a dream?", he asked. He then looked back at Ai. "Oi…Oi! I need to get out of here! This is only a dream, right? So you can get me out of here!". Ai said nothing but continued rowing the boat. Ryuji grew aggravated, angry that he was being ignored.

"Oi! I know you hear me, you little brat bitch! Where the fuck do you think you taking me? I need to get back home and teach Midori a lesson! Oi—" Suddenly, a swam of black cats erupted from the water, climbing in the boat and jumping all over Ryuji. Their glowing red and yellow eyes glistened down at him, mocking him with their hissing laughs and painful scratches. "Oh god, nooooo! Make it stop! Make them stop staring at me! Please!"

Ai kept looking straight ahead. "This is vengeance. So I am to ferry you to hell". Nothing could hear Ryuji's horrifying cries except the eerie silence as the boat rowed him towards eternity of damnation.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	7. Chapter 7

The moving men brought in boxes of supplies and furniture from their truck. Three men each carried heavy boxes into the main door, then coming back into their truck for more. Midori was very fortunate that Yaya's family had an extra guest room, which was now her new room. At least she was able to have her own stuff, despite leaving so many other possessions in her old home. It was now another memory of the past to look back on, but could never return.

Yaya and Midori sat on the two swing sets in the front yard, staying quiet for a while. Yaya shifted at Midori, watching her best friend be in deep thought. She finally placed a soft hand on her shoulder. Midori looked back at her, her emerald eyes filled with unknown emotion and mystery, and smile sadly.

"Everything's going to be okay, Midori-chan. We'll get through this together", Yaya reassured.

Midori lowered her head again and closed her eyes. "I know. Though my life won't be the same anymore. I may have sold my soul to the devil, but it had to be done. I did what I had to do". Yaya's eyes grew sadder, feeling horrible how Midori's soul was doomed when she died, and nothing can change that. She embraced her with a hug.

Yaya was the only person in the world who knew what really happened to Ryuji. She sensed that it would come down to this, fearing the choice her friend had made. Of course, Midori had to tell the public something different about his disappearance: Him abandoning her and leaving the town for good. Police began looking for him everywhere the very next day she called, for she knew she couldn't live by herself in that house. She needed to figure out what was the next step after finishing Ryuji off. Otherwise, the police would have started landing her in a foster home or orphanage. When Midori hugged Yasashii's dead body on that fateful day, all of those thoughts roamed in her head. In the end, moving in and living with Yaya's family was the best and only option.

But she took some of Aunt Shino's most valuable possessions with her, such as portraits and photos, several china ware, and even statues that Shino had when she was little. It was brought down from generation to generation. Midori remembered being mesmerized by those fragile statues when she first lived in the house, listening to stories about each symbolizing statue. At least they would be a part of the decorations in her new room. As for the rest of the furniture, they all were to be shipped into certain stores for donations. As for the house, long lost relatives from her mother's side knew Shino and took the privilege to sell it on stock. They were willing to adopt Midori, but she insisted on living with Yaya instead. Indeed, she was blessed to have a best friend with a family that loved her enough to adopt her. If only she could do more for them.

Midori hugged Yaya tighter, a single tear poured down on her face. "Thanks for adopting me, Yaya-chan. I know you must be disappointed over what I've done. Please forgive me", she whispered.

Yaya shook her head and embraced harder. "There's no need to apologize. Like I said, we'll get through this together now. He's gone forever, never to hurt you again. It's all in the past, so let it go".

More tears poured down on Midori's face, hearing such relieving words from Yaya. She nodded her head and wiped her eyes, grinning. "Yeah. It's like you said, we'll live as sisters now". The girls hugged again and walked back into the house. While walking, Midori looked down in her shirt, spotting a tiny black flame tattooed on her skin. It was the mark of the curse. Midori's eyes grew sad again and closed her eyes. _'Mom, Dad, Aunt Shino, Yasashii….thank you all for being good people to me. I'll never forget your love, but I did what I had to do. Please understand and forgive me. For now on, I'm going to live my life to the fullest in any way I can while it last. And when the time closes…please don't wait for me. Because I'm afraid I won't be joining you. Good bye….'. _With these final thoughts, Midori entered the house of her new family, preparing herself for a new tomorrow.

Though she was unaware that her candle of fate began burning, along with many other doomed souls….

**THE END**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS: **I just wanna thank everyone for being a fan of this Hell Girl fic, and for your undying support. Even during my late delay process, you all continued reading and viewing my work. For that, I'm forever grateful. You know who you are: **KayTester, Blueberry Absinth, XxDark-Maiden201xX, KawaiiKitty, Tozase-Murcielago, PoisonxLily, rockbabyval, CrystalTamer13, Anime Otaku, **and so many others. If I forgot anyone else, forgive me, and don't type my name on the website '^.^. Well, until next time, peace out, God bless, and looking forward to read more awesome fics from you all in the future. Hell Girl is one of the awesomeness anime in the industry. It's a must-watch!

* * *

_~Vengeance Is a Dish Best Served Cold… _

_But once vengeance is called, two graves are dug~_

* * *

In Loving Memory of my dear great-grandfather,

Deacon Lobby Forney (1923—2010)

I Love You and will Forever Miss You.


End file.
